


Letting Off Steam

by Ithiel_Dragon



Series: Letting Off Steam [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithiel_Dragon/pseuds/Ithiel_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro doesn't trust himself to spar against the other paladins, Keith thinks he's an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Off Steam

Shiro doesn't train with the other paladins.

At least, not when it comes to hand-to-hand combat.

Ever since that first disastrous experience with the gladiator bot, Shiro no longer trusts himself. He's afraid that if he has a bad flashback while dueling one of the other paladins he'll forget who he's fighting against and seriously hurt one of them. Or worse.

So when the others are doing their drills against the gladiator, Shiro stays on the sidelines, observing and offering suggestions for improvement, but he doesn't join in. The same thing goes when he tells the younger paladins to pair off and train against each other rather than the bots.

It's good practice. As sophisticated as the gladiator bot is, it's still not as unpredictable as a live flesh and blood opponent is. This also helps Lance and Keith work off some much needed steam, allowing the two hotheads to settle their differences with their fists from time to time. Not something Shiro would normally approve of, but the two were usually much more civil to each other afterwards, so whatever worked. Pidge was getting quite good at taking on larger, stronger, opponents. Hunk's reaction time was also improving, and he's getting better at using his size and strength to his advantage.

All in all, Shiro is quite pleased with their progress.

Finally Shiro calls an end to the training for the day. The younger paladins are all too eager to shuffle out to the showers and then to the kitchen for some food goo. All but one. Keith, as usual, remains behind to help Shiro clean up and deactivate the training deck. Shiro doesn't mind the assistance, and Keith offers his own observations and suggestions on how to improve their teamwork while the two of them clean up. Shiro is very proud of how far along Keith has come, both with his own skills, and working as part of a team.

If anything ever happened to Shiro… Well… No reason to think about that now. At least he is confident that the Voltron team would be in good hands should that day ever come.

"Do you want to spar later? Like we used to back at the Garrison?" Keith asks hopefully when they are nearly finished, and Shiro can only smile. Keith is so serious most of the time that it's easy to forget just how young he really is. How young they all are, really. But when Keith is looking at him all wide-eyed and eager, he reminds Shiro a bit of a puppy. A grumpy puppy that bites from time-to-time, but still a puppy, and Shiro hates himself a little for the disappointment that quickly douses that eager spark when he shakes his head.

"Maybe some other time." Shiro's answer is the same as always, and he doesn't miss the way Keith's shoulders hunch a little even though the younger paladin keeps his expression carefully blank.

"All right. See you at dinner then," Keith replies with forced cheer, but the smile he gives Shiro does not reach his eyes. When he turns and walks out of the room Shiro has to fight with himself not to call the young man back. To at least offer him an explanation rather than what's probably going through Keith's head right now; that he wasn't good enough. Shiro has never met anyone with as much skill as Keith who had such a poor opinion of himself.

But he doesn't call Keith back. He knows Keith will only brush off any explanation he might give. Keith has known him for too long to ever be afraid of him. He'll never see Shiro for what he really is. Dangerous.

Shiro sighs heavily as he shuts the lights off on the training deck. He'll find a way to make it up to Keith later, even if he can't give the younger paladin what he wants.

It is better this way…for all of them.

At least, that's what he tells himself.

* * *

 

Hours later, once Shiro is certain all of the other occupants in the castle have gone to bed, he returns to the training deck. The lights activate automatically when he enters and he doesn't waste time, unzipping his vest and pulling off the tight shirt he wears underneath, leaving him bare from the waist up.

He's needed to blow off some steam all day long but had to wait until he was certain he wouldn't be disturbed. So he moves through his stretches to limber up quickly and then calls for the training program to start.

"Begin training level five," he orders and immediately a gladiator bot drops from the ceiling. Shiro activates his arm and throws himself into the fight without hesitation. It comes to him as easily as breathing. The moves are so ingrained that his body reacts almost before he realized what he's doing. Block a downward swipe. Roll out of the way. Block again, again, again, wait for an opening. Always a weakness. There. He dives under a slash that could have decapitated him if he'd moved just slightly slower, and brings his glowing hand up into the chest of the bot. It vanishes, the match over. Shiro isn't even breathing hard.

"Begin training level six."

It goes on like that. Level seven. Level eight. The bot is moving far faster and striking far harder than the average human by this point. But Shiro is well used to fighting opponents faster and stronger than himself. By the time he reaches level nine he's worked up a good sweat, and the bot has landed several strikes on him that he knows are going to bruise spectacularly, but he doesn't call an end to the simulation. His muscles are burning from the exertion. He's exhausted. His body cries out for rest. But he doesn't stop. Fight or die. There's no other option. Another blow slips past his guard and lands on his ribs hard enough to knock the wind out of him. He barely blocks the next one aimed at his head and he feels it vibrate through his whole body. He's not going to win this time. Maybe that's for the best. Time for the champion to fall…

"End training sequence!"

The bot immediately deactivates and Shiro stumbles in surprise, not having expected it. He blinks rapidly as his mind returns to the present and turns toward the door. Keith is standing there, his eyes wide and his expression fighting between worry and fury. Shiro lets his arm go dormant again as Keith rushes over to him and he isn't sure if the younger man is going to hug him or hit him.

"Are you all right?" Keith asks, and Shiro nods before he really thinks about it. But when the red paladin reaches out to touch his stinging side, Shiro hisses sharply and flinches before he can stop himself. That was definitely going to be one hell of a bruise in the morning. Keith's expression hardens, "What were you thinking? It could have killed you!"

Shiro opens his mouth but there is no explanation he can give for his actions. After the incident with the Galra crystal, there's been an unspoken rule that none of them should train alone. While it's unlikely the gladiator bot would actually try to kill any of them again, accidents happened, and it's better to be safe than sorry. Shiro had knowingly ignored that rule, and he can't begin to explain himself without explaining everything else, and…

"Shiro, what's wrong? Talk to me, please," Keith practically begs, grasping Shiro by his arms, his expression a mix of confusion, worry, and fear. Shiro feels his resolve beginning to crumble under the force of that look alone, and he pulls away from Keith sharply.

"I can't," Shiro grits out, his hands clenching into fists at his side.

"You can't, what? Shiro…"

"I can't put you all in danger! I won't!" Shiro nearly shouts.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Keith shouts back just as loud.

"Me! I can't trust myself not to…forget whom I'm fighting. I could kill one of you before I realized what I'd done. I won't put you in danger like that," Shiro's shoulders sag under the weight of his admission. Keith's silence behind him is deafening.

But then he hears the sound of something soft hitting the mat, and Shiro turns just in time to see that it was Keith's t-shirt, before the younger paladin charges at him. Shiro is too surprised at first to get his guard up, and Keith hits him hard enough on his jaw to make him stumble and see stars for a moment. Shiro's instincts kick in after that, and he's able to block the next series of blows Keith throws at him, but just barely. Keith isn't holding back. At all. Shiro's muscles still cry out for mercy after his fight with the gladiator, but adrenaline burns hot through his veins and gives him what he needs to keep up with the younger paladin at least. Keith doesn't give him time to try to put a stop to this or reason with the younger man. All he can do is fight.

All he can ever do is fight.

It all comes to a head when Shiro lands a punch hard across Keith's face that's almost more luck than anything. The blow is hard enough that Shiro sees a flash of blood as Keith reels back, and he freezes, horrified at what he's done. However, Keith recovers quickly and takes advantage of Shiro's momentary lapse. He kicks Shiro hard enough in the gut to knock the air out of him, then sweeps the older paladin's legs right from under him. Shiro lands hard on the mat and Keith follows him down, straddling his waist and pinning Shiro's arms over his head. They're both breathing hard, covered in sweat, and Keith's violet eyes are nearly burning, bright with anger and triumph.

"I'm not fucking made of glass, Takashi Shirogane, and don't you ever fucking forget it," Keith practically snarls, blood from his split lip dripping down his chin. Shiro can only stare up at the younger man in wonder.

_He's beautiful._

The realization knocks the air out of Shiro more soundly than any punch.

Something in Keith's face changes then. The anger dissipates from those intense eyes, but his expression is no less feral for it. Then the younger paladin is lunging forward and captures Shiro's lips in an almost brutal kiss. Shiro makes a startled sound in his throat, his already-racing heart practically thundering in his chest. He can't remember the last time he was kissed, and he doesn't think he's ever been kissed with this much ferocity, this much raw need before. It's not the most skilled kiss he's ever received either, sloppy and too much teeth, not to mention the taste of blood is a little unsettling, but what Keith lacks in skill, he more than makes up for in enthusiasm.

Shiro knows he should put a stop to this. This…whatever was happening between them… It wasn't good. But his lips are aching, his skin feels electrified, and the heat between them is all but an inferno. Irresistible. So when he wrenches his wrists out of Keith's grip, instead of pushing the younger man away, his hands clamp down on his hips to drag him closer. Shiro's lips part, allowing the younger man's questing tongue inside, and his own curls around it, stroking and teasing, and the full body shudder that passes through Keith is more than gratifying.

Hands slip on sweat-slicked skin, and Shiro moans deep in his throat as Keith's hands travel over his shoulders and down his chest. He hasn't been touched like this in so long, without the intent to cause pain, it is almost a foreign sensation. But a good one. Blunt nails scratch over his nipples making Shiro gasp sharply, and then suddenly Keith is drawing back. Shiro tries to sit up, to chase those addicting kisses, but Keith pushes him back to the mat with a shove against his chest that makes Shiro grunt softly.

Keith's eyes soften a bit as he gazes down at Shiro. Slender fingers begin to trace abstract patterns against Shiro's skin that make him shiver. It takes Shiro a few moments to realize that Keith was tracing along various scars mapped into his flesh from his time as a prisoner. He swallows hard, and he turns his face away from the younger man, feeling shamed by his appearance. Shiro does not even remember how he received more than half of the scars he wears, and the ones he does remember… The memories are far from pleasant. The scars left behind are just physical proof of how broken he really is…

The hands on his chest still for a moment, and then Keith takes his face in his hands, forces Shiro to look at him once more. Keith leans in to kiss the scar on the bridge of his nose. To his shame Shiro feels his eyes begin to burn with emotion.

"Keith…" he whispers, but the younger man hushes him with a tender kiss before moving down his body. His mouth follows the same path as his hands, and the touch of Keith's lips on him is almost reverent.

"Keith," Shiro whispers again. His fingers tangle in the long dark hair falling around Keith's face, pushing it back so he can see the younger paladin more clearly. Keith looks up at him, his expression fond and hungry at the same time. His slender fingers pinch one of Shiro's nipples, making the older man grunt and shiver in pleasure.

"Do you trust me?" Keith asks, still playing with the tight nub of flesh between his fingers.

"With my life," Shiro answers without hesitation.

"Do you trust me with _my_ life?" Keith asks without missing a beat. Shiro knows where Keith is going with this, but before he can respond, Keith drops his head once more to his chest, and his lips latch onto Shiro's neglected nipple. Shiro gasps, his head falling back as Keith's tongue teases his sensitive flesh to a hardened peak before sucking on it. Shiro's hips buck, pressing his trapped erection into Keith's firm stomach.

That seems to further embolden the younger man, and Keith slides lower between Shiro's legs, pressing kisses and tracing the firm muscles of his stomach with his tongue. Shiro groans as Keith sucks a bruising kiss into the sensitive skin just above the waistband of his trousers. Then Keith looks up at him through the fall of his hair and dark eyelashes, holding Shiro's stare with a silent question as he begins to unbuckle and tug Shiro's trousers and underwear down his hips. Freed from its confines, his cock bounces up against his stomach and Shiro groans, his metal fingers digging into the mat beside him.

As Keith stares down at him, Shiro sees the first flickering of apprehension in his violet eyes. For all his bravado, Shiro has a feeling that Keith has never done anything like this before. He reaches up to caress the younger man's cheek, encouraging Keith to look up at him once more.

"You don't have to-" he starts, but rather than discourage him, Shiro's words only seem to make Keith more determined.

"I want to," the younger paladin insists stubbornly.

"Keith…"

"Do you want me to?" Keith asks then, his eyes softening at the question. Shiro knows he should say no. It would be better for them both if he did. Keith would stop immediately if he said no, and they would probably never speak of this again. But, to his shame, he doesn't want to stop. He had been lost from the moment Keith kissed him, and right now there is nothing he wants, or needs, more than this. He just wants to feel good for a little while. So he nods faintly. The smile Keith gives him is beautiful and makes Shiro's breath catch in his chest. Keith turns his face to brush a kiss along Shiro's fingers, and then he drops another kiss to the sensitive skin where Shiro's thigh joins his abdomen.

Keith continues to nuzzle him there, licking and sucking on the sensitive skin around his groin while his hands brace Shiro's thighs to hold him in place as he explores. Shiro closes his eyes and drops his head back simply enjoying the intimate touch.

Finally one of Keith's hands curls around his cock, so hard now he was leaking against his abdomen. Keith strokes him lightly from base to tip, and then a little firmer. Shiro's stomach muscles clench and he groans deeply in pleasure.

"Fuck, Shiro…" he hears the younger man breathe, and slits his eyes open to find Keith watching his face avidly while his hand continues to move over his cock. Keith's thumb swirls around the sensitive tip, spreading the moisture there then, carefully pulls back the foreskin to further expose the glistening head, so flushed it was nearly purple. Shiro shudders and Keith licks his lips.

Never one to do anything half-way, Keith lowers his head to lick experimentally over the tip of his cock. Shiro shivers again in pleasure, but can't help chuckling softly at the face Keith makes at the taste. Keith throws a glare up at him and then stubbornly licks him again as though he has something to prove. Once again, Keith more than makes up for his inexperience with his enthusiasm; his tongue swirls around the head of his cock, and flicks into the leaking slit. Keith explores him carefully, experimenting to see what Shiro likes best: sucking the head of his cock into his mouth, licking slowly down the underside, nuzzling his balls. Shiro's cock quickly grows slick from his own leaking fluids and Keith's saliva, making it easier for the younger man to stroke him.

Shiro's breathing grows ragged, his hips twitching in aborted movements to thrust into Keith's hand and mouth. Keith's lips wraps once more around the head of his cock, taking as much as he can into his mouth and sucking while his fingers tighten around Shiro's flesh, stroking him harder and faster. Shiro isn't going to last much longer.

"Keith…" he tries to warn, but either Keith doesn't understand or doesn't care. The younger paladin sucks hard, humming around him, and Shiro loses what little control he has left. His hips buck before he can stop himself, and Keith gags around him but doesn't pull away as Shiro comes in his mouth. Shiro trembles as Keith continues to suck and stroke him through his climax, leaving the paladin breathless and shaking, feeling completely wrung out by the time it is over.

His muscles are still twitching faintly when Keith finally releases him. His lips are red and his eyes watering slightly from the abuse but somehow he still looks all too pleased with himself. A bit of semen sticks to the younger man's lower lip, and Shiro groans as he watches Keith's tongue flick out to lick it away.

Shiro reaches down to grasp the grinning boy by his arms and haul him back up his body. Keith's startled laugh immediately changes to a moan of pleasure when Shiro's lips catch his and kiss him hard. Keith all but melts against him as Shiro's tongue eagerly finds its way into Keith's mouth to chase the taste of his own flavor in that sweet warm cavern. The soft whimper that escapes Keith when Shiro's teeth gently tug on his split lower lip, and how Keith's slender hips rock against him, pressing his still-hard cock into Shiro's abdomen only encourages him.

Shiro quickly unfastens Keith's tight jeans and tugs them down as far as he can in their current position, freeing the younger man's leaking cock and swallowing Keith's groan of pleasure. His flesh-and-blood hand curls around the younger man's hot shaft, while his other clenches onto Keith's slender thigh. He's probably leaving finger-shaped bruises on the fair skin but Shiro can't bring himself to care. Not the way Keith is thrusting eagerly into his hand and making such needy sounds, practically begging Shiro to wreck him.

"Shiro… Shiro…" Keith repeats his name over and over like a prayer. Shiro reaches underneath Keith's leaking cock to fondle his balls and the younger paladin trembles as he rubs himself off against the firm muscles of Shiro's stomach. Shiro's fingers squeeze the younger man's ass encouragingly, and Keith's fingers dig into Shiro's shoulders.

"That's it. Come on," Shiro breaths, his fingers slipping between Keith's cheeks to find his hole. He circles, then presses into the tender orifice just barely, but that seems to be enough. Keith practically wails, his head thrown back as his whole body arches like a tightly -strung bow. He comes all over Shiro's stomach and chest.

Shiro's hands gentle, moving to caress Keith's quivering thighs, bringing the younger man down slowly. Keith all but collapses on top of him, sweaty and shaking and feeling so damned good Shiro never wants to move again. Of course that is just a silly dream, but it's a nice one nonetheless. Eventually Keith pushes himself up enough to look down at Shiro. He looks almost shy as he pushes his messy hair out of his face, and Shiro runs his hands soothingly up the younger man's back.

"All right?" Shiro asks, a touch of concern in his voice. Keith nods.

"You?"

"Never better," Shiro answers honestly, and Keith's smile is brilliant. Keith shifts on top of him, making them both aware of the mess between their bodies. He sighs regretfully.

"We should probably get cleaned up," Shiro suggests and Keith looks just as reluctant as he feels. But the younger man nods as he carefully climbs off of him and stands. Keith holds out a hand to help Shiro up and he takes it gratefully. Shiro pulls Keith into another hug and lingering kiss once they are both standing. Keith wraps his arms around his neck, practically melting against him, and Shiro knows this could become very addicting if he lets it.

"Thank you," Shiro whispers when they finally part, and Keith smiles shyly up at him again.

"Any time," the younger man says, and Shiro knows he means it. Then Keith is grabbing Shiro's metal hand and leading him towards the showers. Shiro smiles and follows without protest.

Trusting.


End file.
